


aquí, te amo

by coldbrewgirl, crazylilbbh



Series: tiny sparks [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kyungsoo’s Birthday Week 2021, Light Angst, M/M, Movie based, Movie: Our Times 2015, friends to almost lovers?, i’m bad at tagging help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldbrewgirl/pseuds/coldbrewgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylilbbh/pseuds/crazylilbbh
Summary: in which Kyungsoo realizes things a little too late
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: tiny sparks [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839997
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17
Collections: Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	aquí, te amo

**Author's Note:**

> this little one is kinda based on [my favourite part](https://youtu.be/OS2dgkr1pa0) of the taiwanese movie “our times”.

“Kyungsoo-ah, wait up!” Kyungsoo paused, then turned towards the direction of the familiar voice, shifting his messenger bag over to his right shoulder. 

“Hey hyung, what’s up?”

“Jongin asked me to give you this after our final exams.” Chanyeol thrust a cassette tape into his hands before loping an arm around his shoulder, and Kyungsoo’s eyes watered. _Jongin._

“Are you okay?”

“I will be. Thanks for being a great friend, hyung.” And this time, the smile on Kyungsoo’s face was genuine.  


* * *

  
  
  
Kyungsoo sat on the old swing, the cassette tape heavy in his hand. The rusty swing creaked in protest as he took a few steps backward then took his feet off the ground, letting the swing carry his weight. All was silent save for the whine of the swing and the soft crickets that chirped in background. Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo closed the cassette player with a click, his finger hovering on the play button.

_Soo-ah,_

Unconsciously, Kyungsoo’s lips curled up into a soft smile as Jongin’s familiar voice reached his ears; he had always loved the way it made his heart stop, start, then run a five-mile race whenever he heard his own name come from Jongin’s lips. 

_From the very start, I have always thought that the kind of person who believed in chain letters* was either an idiot, or mentally retarded._

Kyungsoo huffed. He had only sent a letter to Jongin because of how intimidated he was of the former’s ferocity. Truth be told, he had never meant any harm. In fact, he had apologized at the beginning of said chain letter to hopefully reverse any jinx it might have carried. 

_But later on, I figured that you were just a really kind person. And that was why I wanted to know you, why I wanted to be your friend. You see, I thought dating other people was simple, but over time I realized that when you really like someone — when you truly like someone — you might not even notice it._

_Do you remember that day? You know, I was actually really nervous about studying outside school together._

A few days after that chain letter incident, Jongin had invited — more like demanded — Kyungsoo to the cafe near their school to study together. They had been walking together when a car had driven by a little too recklessly, and Jongin had impulsively pulled Kyungsoo towards himself as the driver of the car yelled at them loudly. Kyungsoo smiled fondly at the memory of Jongin’s face — ears the color of tomato, eyes wide, chest heaving — as they stood there, bodies flush against each other.

_But I guess I have to thank that car. I didn’t know how fast my heart could beat until you were in my arms; I was afraid you could hear how loud it was then._

_You see, when you like someone, you want them to be happy. You'll keep every word they say and take it to heart, like how you’re not okay even when you say you are._

There was a long pause, and then the silence was broken as Jongin laughed awkwardly, his voice crackly on the cassette player. 

_Somehow, it didn’t even hit me that I wouldn’t know how to put how I feel into words, that I couldn’t bring myself to tell you I like you, and instead opted to treat you badly — well, as badly as I could bring myself to — just so I had a reason to be closer to you._

_Remember that day when we made wishes on shooting stars? I used mine to wish that I was in yours, even if I knew that you liked someone else and that he made you happy._

Kyungsoo swallowed audibly. Idiot, I wished for _you_ that night, too. 

_I hope you never stop being yourself, because those are the absolute best parts of you. But most of all, I hope you find someone who treasures all the little things you do, like the way you always take five minutes to pick out what you want to eat, but go for the same order of luó bo gāo** anyway, someone who pushes you to study, because I know how much you hate Maths. I hope you find someone who takes you ice skating, and watches horror films with you, no matter how scared they get._

_Do Kyungsoo, I hope by this time, you’re finally with Park Chanyeol, and I hope he makes you happy. I like to think I’ve fulfilled my promise of helping you win his heart. Somehow this is the only and last thing I can do for you._

Kyungsoo sniffled and rubbed at his eyes roughly as the recording picked up Jongin’s audible inhale, and the way his breath stuttered as he exhaled.

_Kyungsoo-ah, even if you’re short, and clumsy, and awkward, and occasionally an idiot, and even if your heart belongs to someone else, I still am utterly and foolishly in love with you._

_And if somehow, in some way, your heart dips a finger into the memories of us, just look up at the night sky and know that I am looking at the same stars as the boy who holds my heart._

_Aquí, te amo._

**Author's Note:**

> *chain letter : a letter that convinces people to makes copies of it and send it to other people; usually contains “bad luck”  
> ** luó bo gāo : radish cake
> 
> here, i love you


End file.
